


TEA Thank You Present from If There's a God Who Can Save Me

by lizandletdie



Series: If There's a God Who Can Save Me [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, F/M, Victorian, character analysis kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle gives her first blow job in this thank you gift from me to everyone who nominated and voted for "If There's a God Who Can Save Me" for Best AU in The Espenson AWards on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEA Thank You Present from If There's a God Who Can Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 17 and 18 when Belle is on her period.
> 
> Thank you guys so much again for voting for me. We didn't win, but with over 2,000 fics nominated just making it onto the ballot was a victory. I'll see you guys back next year for round two!
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

 When Rum poked his head in the door of her bedroom that night, Belle had to resist the urge to laugh at the nervous look on his face. He clearly still feared her rejection even as he craved her affection. She offered him a warm smile from her spot on the chaise by the fire, tucking her feet underneath herself and gesturing towards the now empty space as she placed her novel on the floor. He took her hint and came to sit by her.

“So are you feeling well?” he asked her quietly, staring at his hands.

It took her a moment to realize he meant her bleeding.

“Oh!” she said, a flush staining her cheeks. “I'm fine, thank you. It...it was worse yesterday.”

“Ah, that's...that's good.”

He was staring straight ahead at the fire while Belle was attempting to look anywhere but at him. Marriage was definitely stranger than she had been prepared for sometimes.

“So what were you reading?” he broke into her mortification finally and she was thankful for his interruption.

“Just a novel,” she picked it up and flashed him the cover. It was about a man who created a new life, only to be tormented by his creation before dying in an attempt to destroy it. Her husband grimaced at it.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“It's interesting,” she replied. “Though I can't help but feel like he brought the whole thing on himself in the end.”

“How so?”

She shrugged.

“Well, first off, why would you make a creature so much larger than yourself that you couldn't possibly destroy it?”

He chuckled and reclined against the arm of the seat.

“I'm sure if he'd had a wife half as brilliant as mine he'd probably have had a much happier ending.”

“Don't tease,” she scolded him, running her fingers through his hair and he sighed in pleasure. “If he hadn't run away and refused to acknowledge the creation, maybe he could have controlled it – or at least taught it. And _then_ he refused him a mate.”

“I wasn't teasing,” he replied. “And he refused the mate for fear of the two reproducing.”

“A womb is not a vital organ,” she said. “And nobody else needed to know if he left it out.”

“See? I told you, a much happier ending with a brilliant wife.”

He closed his eyes and hummed happily as she pulled gently at his hair.

“I'm afraid I may have inadvertently married a flirt,” she said with a smile.

“Not at all, my dear,” he snuggled closer into her lap. “You just married a man who is quite taken with you.”

She smiled and continued toying with his hair as he lounged in her lap.

“Anyway,” she said finally. “I may be biased against him because he reminds me of one of my professors.”

“Oh?” he said, peeking up at her through one eye. “And who might that be?”

“Something about him just reminds me of Professor Whale,” she said with an involuntary shudder.

“Isn't he the one who sent you here?”

“He's also the one who told me I should seriously consider marrying one of the faculty before agreeing to send me here.”

“Remind me to thank him later,” Rum said teasingly as he closed his eye again.

He flinched when she tugged his hair just a little harder than before, not enough to hurt but enough to remind him she was doing him a favor. “I just mean that if he hadn't done that you'd never have come here.”

She tried to hang onto her annoyance, but found she couldn't when he was in one of these affectionate moods. They sat like that a little while longer, Belle petting his hair and enjoying his close company. Occasionally, one or the other would start up some new topic of conversation that would take them through another short exchange, though they never lasted long.

Eventually, Belle noticed his breathing beginning to hitch as though he was beginning to drift off.

“Come to bed,” she said. “You're exhausted.”

“I'm fine,” he protested weakly as she pushed him up, but the way he allowed her to pull him along to her bed told another story.

“I'm not going anywhere,” she reminded him. “We can do this all again tomorrow and the next day and the next until you've gone completely bald and can barely stand the sight of me.”

They both climbed into the bed and she curled around him.

“I hardly think that's likely,” he said. “I have on excellent authority that my grandfather had a full head of hair until the day he died.”

“And when was that?”

“If I'm remembering the story correctly,” he began with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “He was killed by an angry husband at forty-five...”

She giggled and smacked his chest.

“You're terrible.”

“I am,” he admitted, pulling her tightly against him. “It's quite good of you to tolerate me.”

Belle sighed softly and burrowed further against him. It was surprising, she thought, how quickly one could become accustomed to the presence of another person in a bed to the point that this was the most at ease she'd been since the last time they shared a bed.

He, however, hadn't seemed relax at all since they had lain down, which was odd considering he had been the one to push for sharing a bed again in the first place and had practically been falling asleep in her lap earlier.

Belle hooked her leg over his, intending to pull herself close enough to ask if everything was alright when her thigh accidentally brushed against the source of his agitation. He groaned at the brief contact and she rubbed her hand across his chest gently.

“Rum?” she asked. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, dear,” he said too casually. “It's fine. Just go to sleep.”

“Is there something I can do to help?”

He made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan and she could feel the blankets move as his cock twitched near her knee. She knew intellectually that men could pleasure themselves just as easily as she could, and had some ideas as to how that worked, but she'd never discussed it with anyone and certainly never witnessed such an act.

He nodded in answer to her question, and swallowed hard.

“You'll have to show me how,” she said softly.

His eyes slammed shut at her request and he made that same whimper-moan from before.

“Belle, darling, there's no need for you to do anything...”

She silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips.

“But I want to. You do it for me.”

His eyes darkened at the reminder of the time spent between her legs and he gave her a soft nod. Rum took her hand in his, raising it to his mouth before pressing a delicate kiss to her knuckles. Then, he dragged her hand down his body to rest on his hip. She amused herself with drawing small circles across his hips as he rapidly pulled himself out, taking her hand and wrapping it around his length with his over hers and sliding up and down slowly. She had touched him before, but in the past he'd always been anxious to touch her, to be inside of her, and as a result she'd never just touched him for the pleasure of it.

He pumped her hand up and down a few more times, and as she began to move her hand a little more confidently his slowly slipped away from hers, leaving Belle to continue by herself. But it wasn't enough for her, not nearly. He'd never let her touch him this way and she needed to do more.

She moved to a sitting position, tossing back the blankets to expose him to her gaze. She leaned over, kissing his lips softly. He groaned, thrusting up into her hand as she continued her ministrations.

Belle had an idea then, and she'd not be able to pinpoint what imp had whispered it in her ear, but suddenly she knew exactly how she wanted to touch him now. If she liked something, perhaps he would, too. She moved away, kneeling down next to him and leaned forward. His eyes were still closed, but when she breathed softly on the head of his erection he reached out and grabbed her shoulder as his hips jerked involuntarily.

“Belle...” he whispered huskily. “You don't have to do that.”

“Would you like it if I did?” she asked him.

He made no response, only twitched again and there she had her answer. Belle summoned her bravery, leaning over him again and pressing her lips to his cock delicately. He had a slightly salty taste, but there was an underlying taste of _him_ that she found familiar and comfortable. Emboldened, Belle slipped her tongue out of her mouth and dragged it up his length.

Rum sounded like he was having trouble breathing, whimpering and squirming as she continued her attentions to him. When she finally summoned the bravery to slide him between her lips, he made a strangled sound she recognized as him trying to exercise some restraint when it was hard for him and the way his hips bucked and his hands fisted in the sheets she could tell he was trying to prevent himself from thrusting too hard. She kept moving her head up and down his length, mimicking what he'd shown her earlier with his hand.

“Gods, Belle,” he sounded like he was in pain, but she knew he was enjoying himself because he tended to to make these pained sounds when they were in bed.

She swirled her tongue around his length as she continued bobbing her head up and down. Rum started to let out a noise she recognized, and his hand shot out to her shoulder, trying to move her away. Belle refused to be budged, though. She had found herself enjoying the noises he was making and the ability to touch him at her leisure.

Intellectually, she _had_ known to expect what came next; she just hadn't quite been paying enough attention to remember to be prepared for it as he spilled in her mouth – warm and salty and entirely new. She shot up straight, swallowing the contents on instinct. He seemed to realize what had happened, leaning up on his arms with a horrified look on his face.

“Belle, I'm so sorry,” he began. “It was an accident, I...”

He never finished, as she immediately began giggling and lunged forward to wrap her arms around him and knock him back onto the bed.

“You're not upset?” he asked.

“That depends,” she replied. “Are you still tense?”

“No, darling,” he smiled into her hair as she squeezed him again. “I am most certainly not tense.”

“Than I'm not upset,” she replied.

She heard him chuckle softly, but he made no reply, just holding her as he slowly slipped off to sleep.


End file.
